Skin treatment with electronic devices is a widely accepted method to enhance skin beautification process to achieve better results than application of cream, lotion and serum products alone. The devices usually introduce certain kind of physical means to the human skin to either help activate chemical molecules within the cream or lotion or serum products, or help such molecules further penetrate into the skin by agitating the skin cells and opening up chemical pathways into the cells.
The inventors believe that the following listed are relevant prior arts: (1) Y. Mitsu, “Skin beautification cosmetic system using iontophoresis device, ultrasonic facial stimulator, and cosmetic additive,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,427,273 B2 (2008); (2) M. Nunomura, and T. Oba, “ultrasound applying skin care device,” Pub. No. US 2006/0149169 (2006); (3) U. Motoyoshi, “ULTRASONIC FACIAL AND BEAUTY APPLIANCE,” Pub. No. JP2007050204 (A) (2007); (4) H. Hisao, “ULTRASONIC FACE MASSAGER,” Pub. No. JP2001314473 (A) (2001); (5) J. Reed, and et al, “Ultrasound based cosmetic therapy method and apparatus,” Pub. No. US 2009/0318853 (2009); (6) D. G. Kern, “Galvanic current skin treatment,” Pub. No. US 2007/0185431 A1 (2007); and (7) Z. Geva, and et al, “Multi-application skin care system,” Pub. No. US 2011/0106067 A1 (2011).
The physical means that are introduced to act on the skin may include ultrasound, powered brushing, powered vibration, powered tapping, electric current and light illumination. These electrically powered physical means increase the efficiency of skin treatment process.
However, in prior art devices, lotion, cream and serum products (referred to as “lotion” herein after) are either applied externally to the target skin area or directly onto the skin treatment surface, of the electronic device before treating the skin. In other prior arts, the lotion is also applied by an externally attached dispenser that itself is also the skin treatment element which requires being attached to main device before treatment and disposed after each treatment. In all these prior arts, the lotion is either applied from a lotion container that is separated from the electronic device or externally attached to the electronic device, which all require operation by both hands of the user to apply the lotion or install container before treatment. This process makes skin treatment by the prior art devices not suitable for on-the-go usage where single-hand operation is generally required.
Additionally, all prior art devices only uses skin care specimen of a pre-determined composition and does not allow for adjustment of the composition according to each different user's own skin condition.
Prior arts do not contain an integrated specimen dispenser that is functionally part of the device itself which requires no preparation before treatment process, and lacking of which limits the portability of prior art devices and ability of using the devices for anytime and anywhere purpose.
What is desired is an integrated specimen dispenser for the electronic massage devices.